thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 3
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis David learns that the hard part of surviving is not the killing, the hard part is surviving through each day. David learns more about the walkers. Plot David sits there thinking about his family. He begins looking through his bag and sorts his supplies, David finds the journal that he found on some walkers a while back. David opens up the journal and reads "I hope my knowledge will be passed down for future benefit and improved apon. " -a friend.. David looks at this and wonders who the owner is. He then flips through the pages and sees tips on how to survive in the wilderness along with things like drawings of plants, animals, and walkers. David then searches every inch of the gas station and finds a air horn. He then tapes it on and places it in the front. He grabs his stuff and sprints out the back. David walks for what seems like hours. During nighttime David sets up a camp with a can alert system. David wakes up with a jolt, he had a nightmare where his family were infected. David packs up and starts to move, a couple hours later David finds a town. As he approaches the town he sees movement. He takes out his binaculars and sees a horde of Walkers surrounding a building, David then sees a man and his child trapped inside the building. David hears crunching and sees a walker coming at him, it falls on him and all it's guts spill on him. This some nasty S#@&, David says. David walks into the town and then he sneaks into a nearby building. He then gets on the same level as the guy. David shines his flashlight at them and then tells them he will lure the walkers into a building them lock them inside. The man across the road yells at David to watch out. David turns around and sees a little girl that was infected. David them takes out his machete but, then noticed that the walker wasn't lunging at him. David then looked at his chest and figured that the walkers use smell to determine if they attack. David then starts to clear the entire building and then he sets another horn alarm trap. As the walkers poor in David calmly walks out the door and then goes up to the floor the man was on and sees that the man and his wife were bitten only their son was safe. What is your name, David asks. My name is Ethan Alexander this is my wife Olivia and my son William. You guys are bitten, you know what's going to happen, David says. Yes.. I do.. ,Ethan says. My father was the first one in my family to turn, Olivia whispers. Please take care of our child.. Please Ethan and Olivia say. I will protect him, David says. Mom.... Dad... Please don't leave me.. ,William cries. Please do what must be done kill us, We don't want to turn, Ethan and Olivia whisper. We can't go on much longer please, Ethan whispers. Are you sure about this, David says. Yes we are, Ethan whispers in a raspy voice. David aims his gun and kills Ethan and his wife. William cries... The sun goes down and then David falls asleep. Characters David Blake Ethan Alexander Olivia Alexander William Alexander Walker Horde... Deaths *Ethan Alexander *Olivia Alexander Trivia *''TBA'' Category:Story Pages